Lee Gunbaatar
Player: Will Character Name: Lee Gunbaatar Age: 136 Lifepaths: Born Guilder, Journeyman, Craftsman, Trader Greeds: Riches, Craftsmanship, Knowledge Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Belief Tracks: # I will enlist the help of Moreau in retrieving and reciting the dastardly poem (I don't read or speak Aquitanian) for the carpenter. Hopefully this will allow me to present Amundson with a truly worthy axe. #* I am trying to make Gunnolf's axe usable again, but wood. UGH. I broke the shaft I was attempting to attach to Gunnolf's axe head (and also removed a very important mark on the bottom of the axe). I will seek the assistance of the forest creature Halvor in finding a suitable replacement, and will try to find a carpenter to make a shaft (or three) that can properly withstand my superior Dwarven craftsmanship. #* In the months since the battle, I have been trying to learn to read and write Skaadi so I can determine the truth behind the Dwarves role in Skaadi mythology (as told to me by Astridr). My interest in Amundson's Dwarven artifacts has changed. While originally I believed the artifacts to have been stolen from the Lost Fleet, I now wonder if they might have a more local origin. I will RESPECTFULLY (as much as a Dwarf can be) approach Amundson about finally seeing the artifacts and if they do indeed appear to be of Skaadic Dwarf origin I will ask to take them to the Church of Bragi. #* I'' ''have heard that a local noble collects rare dwarven writings and artifacts, I will investigate the veracity of these rumors and discourage this practice. #* Since the Empire has abandoned me for my beliefs, I cannot simply destroy Amundson and his house to teach a lesson to the other humans in Dinant about collecting Dwarven writings and artifacts. I have also made a choice not to inform the Empire about his collection. If any dwarf deserves access to those items, it is I and I alone. I am instead working to gain to the trust of Gunnolf Amundson in hopes that he will let me gain access to the Dwarven artifacts and believe me when I pronounce they are frauds. I sincerely hope they really are frauds and that my words will be in good faith. Gunnolf seems a nice fellow with a large storage of ale for a human and I would hate to betray his trust via deception and lies, or be forced to take actions that I would later regret. Removing those artifacts from his neglect is very important for his safety and their well-being. #* Gaining Gunnolf's trust has become complicated because he has become embroiled into a quest of helping his daughter... who through what I believe to be strange human magic and ritual is now his son. Assisting them in their quest to save his son's sister, who is not his daughter, should bring me closer to gaining Gunnolf's trust and accessing his vaults. # I am meeting with Mr. Park to discuss the existence of Dwarves in Skaadiland, and to see if the Dwarven Empire acknowledges this fact. Even if there is no official recognition, I need to find someone sympathetic to my cause who can read Dwarven runes. If he cannot help me, then I will find someone who can. #* I believe the church is testing me? They are trying to tell me this axe head was made by stunted unhealthy humans? Very funny. I will try to contact Astridr once more. If the Church will not help me, then my choices are limited. While I am not ready to end my exile, I will try to gleam knowledge from my own people about the Skaadi Dwarves. #* ' 'In an effort to learn more, I will ask Father Redguard what he knows of the Skaadi Dwarves and what tomes I may reference to learn more. In a broad sense, I believe that knowledge of the Skaadi Dwarves might help in our current quest as well as changing the way Dwarven Society works in Koryo. #* The Bard Astridr has engaged my curiousity. When I go to the Church of Bragi I will ask Father Redguard about her reputation, previous adventures, and current predicament. I will share what I find out with M. Moreau as a way of currying favor. #* The Church of Bragi has asked me to share what I know with them about Dwarven culture. While this goes against everything I have learned since childhood, I strongly covet the knowledge and wisdom offered by the ways of Bragi and I cannot turn down an opportunity to gain it. I will share as little as dwarvenly possible, but I have sent Mr. Kim to deliver a letter to Father Redguard (I believe this is who I spoke to in the library?) that I will speak with him and answer his inquiries at a time of his choosing. #** Father Redstone was surprisingly blunt in my conversation with him about my interest in the church. I was left speechless and suffered a profound existential crisis as a result. Being forced to come to terms the cruelty of my culture has been a challenge. Thank the gods Mr. Kim was there to help me cope with my revelations. Father Redstone told me that he wishes to establish contact with the humans of the Dwarven Empire. Mr. Kim and I still am in contact with one of the human clerical workers who assist the Dwarven Embassy. I have decided that there is some merit to the change Redstone wants, and I will speak with Park Chan-jun and see if he would be interested in helping the Church of Bragi. #** Park is understandably very skeptical of my offer to assist him, and has engaged me in a duel of wits. I aim to convince him that my intentions in helping the Goryeo (The Humans native to the Dwarven Empire) are sincere, that this meeting is not a trap (at least on my end of the deal), and that the Church of Bragi has the genuine ability and resources to offer help. Statement of Purpose: If I convince Park of my good intentions, he will gain access to myself and the Church of Bragi in combating the slave trade and funding the resistance. In return, I will gain a backdoor in communicating with the Dwarven Empire and finding clues about the lost fleet.' '' #** ''Backstory for this belief track: While Father Redguard has made great strides in convincing me that the Dwarves have committed many wrongs and has given me the shocking revalation that abolition is the only moral choice for the dwarves, I would be a terrible liar if I said I was being fully altruistic in helping Park and the Church of Bragi. I believe that because the Great Fleet and its disappearance has been excised from all official Dwarven chronicles (literally chiseled out in some cases) points to proof that there is a conspiracy hiding a vast trove of knowledge. The only way I can gain access to some remnants of these lost chronicles that might provide clues and hints in my quest is through the labyrinthine Dwarven bureaucracy, mostly ran by Goryeo Legalists Clerics like Park. I will gladly divulge that I believe proving the truth behind the conspiracy might offer me an honorable way back into Dwarven society. I will also gladly tell Park about how the conspiracy has corrupted Dwarven society to its core, and that it is important it must be uncovered. However, I will not as readily discuss that my primary goal is to the uncover and gain an understanding of the knowledge (and consequently, the power) which caused the fleet's disappearance and which I believe is also linked intimately to the desolation of the Skaadi lands. '' # (Really 2B) '''Amundson and Astridr have mentioned finding Dwarven runes in the ruins of Skaadiland. I will arrange with Amundson to visit such ruins as we undertake our journey. Side-plot stuff: # The snake that entered my house after I crafted my pendant has very much made itself at home. The mouse population in my shop has dwindled greatly, and seems to be watching me with an unnatural level of alertness for a non-intelligent creature. I will (somewhat) discretely attempt to discern the meaning of this creature. Maybe Astridr is feeling better? ## Simply looking for Loki doesn't seem to be revealing much. After over 6 months of waiting, my Dwarven patience is wearing dangerously thin. Maybe I need to reveal my interest in him more openly? I will craft some trinkets bearing his symbolic pattern to wear (discretely) on the quest. As an ancient Dwarven wise man said, keep your friends close but your enemies closer. ## Loki is a God who I believe has played a role in the recent murders, and who I have seen is also influencing the world in many mysterious ways. I will visit the Church of Bragi and research the ways he influences mortals and why. I feel this might help in answering why the murders are happening ## A human corpse has been found dead and mutilated. While I have no sympathy for the deceased, Amundson has expressed a strong interest in solving the murder. I will help Amundson will bring the humans who worship the Skaadi Sky God (Dwarven for Evil God) to justice. ## '' Curious at the pervasiveness of the worshipers of the Skaadi God Loki in this city, I have sent Mr. Kim on a mission. I have made a crude pencil sketch of the rune of Loki and told him to take it to other shops in my neighborhood and ask these shops if any orders have been requested using this rune. If he finds any more shops that are doing work for these cultists, I will visit those shops and offer a sampling of my basic dwarven trinkets for them to sell on commission (an incredibly generous one by Dwarven standards). With one catch... they must cease ALL dealings with Loki's ilk before I will accept their order. If any shops who have done business with Loki's cultists refuse my offer, I will ask M. Moreau and Amundson to assist me in stopping them from servicing Loki's followers.'' # I'm not leaving my work behind. I plan to continue crafting as we adventure. I will seek help from Amundson in moving some of my very obnoxiously heavy equipment to the ship so I can continue to work when we go North. I will also invest in making a mobile forge. #* I cannot possible leave on a major quest to the North without first finding my family's tools. Hopefully one of the zealots of Odin has brought my tools to the battle and this can be an open and shut case. If not, I will return to that dump of a bar after the battle and start an investigation. #* M. Moreau has agreed to engage me as a business partner. How exciting! However, he has just done what we in Dwarf culture would consider a dick move. The Skaadi who own this establishment are not as accomodating or nice as Amundson, and seem at least nearly as prideful. I will help my new business partner escape the bar with the least force possible. He seems to have also gotten caught up in the muck of this murder business. Assuming we escape, I will see what he thinks I can do to help him clear his name. #* I will convince Halvor to help in navigating the plane-shifted wasteland. #* I have heard there is much hidden wisdom to the North. Uncovering this wisdom will help sate my thirst for knowledge, and give me proper offerings to give to the Church of Bragi. I will try to find a way to travel there. I think finding maps and local knowledge about the North is very important. #* I have come in contact with two locals who possess the knowledge I seek, Remy Moreau and Halvor Lindbergson. M. Moreau is mounting a quest to the North for treasure, and Halvor Lindbergson has lived there for many years. I will help M. Moreau with his quest to find the secret city. #* I have offered M. Moreau a deal he cannot refuse. I have convinced myself that I must work with and maybe even "under" humans to find the knowledge I seek in the North. The more humans I conceal myself with, the better my odds of succeeding in this foreign land. If I attempt this quest on my own, I am a lone mad dwarf on a Quixotic quest. If I "assist" M. Moreau, I am simply an investor. I will ask him if he has considered my offer to help him in funding a mercenary company devoted to fulfilling his adventures in the North. If he is still not interested, I will convince him of the merits and power such a deal provides him. Instincts # I always assume my skills exceed those of a human. # I never leave my tools behind. # I am always jumping to conclusions. (I'm worried this might be too strong?) Traits * Hungry (lifepath trait) * Conspiracy Theorist * Virtuous to Steel for Greed * Dwarven Common Traits: ** Accustomed to the Dark (Dwarven common trait) ** Bearded ** Greed ** Oathsworn ** Shaped from Earth and Stone ** Stout Artha Fate: 4 Persona: 2 Deeds: Stats & Attributes Wounds Skills Foreign Languages Known: Skaadi Skills Being Learned Resources (D4) Gear and Possessions Mobile Dwarven Forge - Sturdy Shoes, Clothes, Travelling Gear Dwarven Arbalest Dwarven-made Light Mail Dwarven Tools Chronicles (The Secret History of the Dwarves) Property Dwarven Workshop (Built into human cottage in city) Cash on Hand: Resources: 1 Resources Tests: 2D 2C Relationships Mr. Kim (my family's long-term house servant) Park Chan-jun: Legalist Cleric/Monk who works at Dwarven Embassy Player Notes Category:PCCategory:DwarfCategory:ÖlgiiCategory:Church of BragiCategory:Dinant Category:Scholar Category:Oathbreaker